Always Until The End
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, bukan?  Dan sekarang, aku merasakan penyesalan itu, Sasuke.   RnR, Please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Always Until The End © Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Rating: T *tadinya mau banting setir ke M**PLAKK***

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Chara death, **

**Alur gak jelas, bahasa berbelit-belit, gak nyambung, etc.**

**Okelah!**

**Enjoy!**

**Flame is not allowed!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berumur 22 tahun tengah berjalan di tepian pantai. Matahari yang sudah tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya sama sekali tak menghentikan niatnya untuk terus menyusuri pantai tersebut. Angin yang cukup kencang, membuat bawah dress hitam bewarna hitam polos yang dipakai gadis itu sedikit melambai-lambai.

Dress hitam selutut dan berlengan pendek yang dikenakan gadis itu sangat kontras dengan rambut lurus soft pink sepinggang miliknya. Wajahnya terus menunduk. Ia berjalan gontai, tak tahu tujuan. Sebelah tangannya memegang sepatu higsheels berhak sekitar lima centi -yang juga bewarna senada dengan dressnya- sedikit terayun tiap kali gadis itu berjalan. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam sepucuk surat dengan amplop bewarna putih berukuran sedang yang agak lecek. Bagian tengah amplop tampak robek sedikit.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya ke arah pantai. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata emerald yang biasanya cerah itu, kini terlihat agak redup. Ia menatap kosong jauh ke ujung pantai tersebut dengan objek yang tidak pasti.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa dingin yang menjalar dari kakinya yang tanpa alas karena sapuan air laut, sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

Ada yang lebih dingin dari itu. Hatinya, yang terasa makin dingin dan membeku. Yang setiap saat bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Perih.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Masa disaat ia masih bersama orang yang ia cintai. Masa dimana ia bisa melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, berbicara dengannya. Masa dimana, ia bisa balas menatap saat mata onyx itu menatapnya. Masa yang… Sangat, sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis berambut softpink sebahu itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata emeraldnya menangkap bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan model mencuat ke belakang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai itu tampak terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafas di hadapannya. Lalu Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan onyx-nya tajam..

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan?" tanyanya kesal.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Memang, tadi mereka janji pulang bersama. Tapi, saat Sakura ingin memanggilnya di kelas tadi, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu dikerubungi siswi dikelasnya. Yah, Sasuke memang populer- ralat, sangat populer di sekolah.

"Ng… maaf, Sasuke-kun. Tadi tampaknya kau sibuk. Jadi aku pulang duluan saja" jawab gadis itu seadanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahan melihat sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya itu dikerubungi banyak gadis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya tertuju pada tumpukan buku yang ada di pelukan Sakura. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia masukkan dalam saku celana sekolahnya, kini ia angkat untuk menunjuk buku-buku itu.

"Apa itu? Kau meminjam novel lagi dari perpustakaan?" tanyanya sambil tetap menatap novel-novel tebal itu. Wow, pasti butuh waktu lama untuk membacanya.

"Hm yah, aku butuh ini untuk bahan cerita baruku" jawab Sakura santai. Ia memang sangat ahli dalam bidang sastra. Banyak puisi dan cerpen miliknya yang sudah dimuat di berbagai majalah.

"Dasar! Kau itu benar-benar gila sastra. Novel itu pasti berat semua, kan?" ujar Sasuke dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hahaha, apa boleh buat- gyaaa~" tepat saat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah novel jatuh dan membuat novel yang lain ikut berjatuhan-?-.

Sakura memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya panik. Sesegera mungkin ia berjongkok, dan memunguti semua novel-novel itu. Tak urung Sasuke pun ikut membantunya.

Begitu selesai memungut semuanya, Sasuke langsung merampas-?- novel yang ada di tangan Sakura dan meletakkan semua di pangkuannya. Lalu ia mulai melangkah pulang, meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong di belakang atas sikapnya barusan. Merasa tak ada langkah yang mengikutinya, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Kau mau pulang, tidak?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hah? I-iya, tunggu aku Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura kaget, kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura riang sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tahu, bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya membantunya membawa novel-novel itu.

"Hn"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan, Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari akan rona merah di wajah Sasuke saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut softpink sepinggang yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang hitam kelam tanpa hiasan bintang. Ya, warna hitam yang sangat ia sukai. Langit hitam itu kembali mengingatkannya pada mata onyx pemuda itu.

Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya terasa mulai memanas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis yang ingin melesat keluar dari pelupuk mata. Perih? Tentu saja. Sebelah tangannya mengepal, membuat surat beramplop putih di genggamannyas itu semakin lecek. Pikirannya kembali berputar kemasa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut softpink sebahu itu sedang serius mengetik sesuatu di laptop merah miliknya. Keadaan kelas yang sepi membuatnya bisa sepenuhnya fokus pada benda elektronik itu. Padahal sekarang adalah jam istirahat, saat dimana para siswa berbondong-bondong ke luar kelas untuk sejenak menjernihkan pikiran akibat belajar. Tapi tidak tampaknya dengan gadis bermata emerald itu.

Ia masih asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai ada seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura menoleh, emerald bertemu onyx. Membuat Sakura sedikit terpana akan mata setajam mata elang itu.

"Apa ini? Cerita barumu?" katanya. Ia memposisikan tangan kanannya di sandaran kursi yang diduduki Sakura dan tangan sebelah kiri diletakkan di atas meja. Menumpu berat badannya yang sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat lebih dekat layar laptop di meja.

"Hm… Yah, be-begitulah" jawabnya gugup. Hey, ayolah. Bayangkan wajah orang setampan Sasuke –dan terlebih ia adalah orang yang kau cintai- berada pada jarak yang terpaut hanya lima centi dari matamu. Bahkan rambut ravennya jatuh menyapu tengkuk Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit kegelian.

"Hn, kau ini terlalu serius-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Ia kembali berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk di bangku depan meja Sakura dengan posisi terbalik menghadap gadis berambut softpink sebahu dihadapannya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya kini. Sakura diam, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "-sekali-kali, mainlah keluar" sambungnya dan menatap Sakura datar.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku harus menyelesaikan cerita ini. _Deadline_-nya besok lusa. Jadi besok siang, aku sudah harus mengirim cerita ini" jawabnya dengan nada protes sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Oh ya? Bahkan kau harus mengorbankan waktumu walau hanya untuk sekedar 'makan'?" cerca Sasuke. Lagi.

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja Sakura, kau belum makan dari pagi kan? Oh, dan jangan bilang bahwa kau juga tidak makan tadi malam!" tanyanya penuh selidik dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Errr… itu…" Sakura mencoba berkelit. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas, mencari objek menarik untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari onyx Sasuke.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga. Pantas wajahmu pucat begitu" dengus Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung meng-_stan by _laptop Sakura. Tak peduli akan jeritan kesal gadis itu. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura, menggiringnya ke luar kelas.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang agak berlari kecil, mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat. Tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke terasa hangat. Begitu lembut.

"Kita ke kantin. Kau harus makan. Kalau kau sampai sakit hanya karna sekumpulan cerita-cerita itu, aku takkan membiarkanmu menulis lagi. Selamanya!" jawabnya tegas sambil terus berjalan. Tak mempedulikan pandangan siswi padanya dan Sakura.

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia tahu, meski Sasuke cenderung bersifat dingin kan kata-katanya tajam, Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Ia senang sekali, bahkan pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat rambut panjang Sakura berkibar sesuai iramanya. Hanya deru ombak yang meramaikan suasana di pantai sepi itu. Sakura tetap berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Membuat otaknya terasa berputar-putar. Bagaikan slide yang mempertontonkan ulang berbagai kejadian masa lalunya secara acak.

Sakura tersenyum getir, ia menatap laut yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Deru ombak terdengar keras, dan angin yang bertiup agak kencang menimbulkan suara gemerisik antara nyiur yang melambai. Membuatnya bagaikan irama musik yang seakan ingin menenangkan hati gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia menutup flap ponselnya dengan agak kasar. Yap, ini hari minggu, dan Sakura benar-benar bosan sendirian di rumah. Oh, dan jangan tanya author kemana orang tuanya pergi.

Hari minggu, biasanya sore begini ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke atau sekedar bermain dipantai dengannya seperti mereka waktu kecil dulu. Itu sudah menjadi aktivitas mereka setiap hari minggu. Jadi, kenapa hari ini mereka tidak ke sana? Oh, baru saja Sasuke mengiriminya e-mail, dia bilang sore ini tidak bisa pergi seperti biasa karena ia ada acara keluarga dan ia tak bisa menolak.

Meski Sasuke cenderung memasang tampang cuek dan tidak peduli pada orang lain, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat peka dan perhatian, terutama keluarganya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura jatuh hati padanya. Yaaaah, selain wajahnya yang tampan dan otak yang cemerlangnya merupakan idola tiap wanita *author juga lho –gak nanya-*

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Kini, ia duduk termenung di atas ranjang bersprei pink dengan motif bunga sakura di kamarnya. Ia merasa, akhir-akhir ini hubungannya semakin merenggang dengan Sasuke.

Sejak masuk SMA, Sasuke yang jenius dan tampangnya yang rupawan langsung menarik perhatian sebagian besar siswi di sekolahnya. Selain itu, ia juga ahli di bidang olahraga dan sekarang, ia adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya –SMA Konoha. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak ikut klub apapun. Nilainya juga tidak menonjol tiap mata pelajaran, kecuali sastra tentunya.

Gadis berambut softpink itu menghela nafas sejenak, perbedaannya dengan Sasuke yang cukup jauh makin membuatnya ragu akan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sangat.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Apa ia mencintainya juga?

Apa arti Sakura bagi Sasuke?

Entahlah.

Berbagai pertanyaan itu menyerbu sel otak Sakura. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ah, mungkin sekotak es krim dapat menyegarkan pikirannya sore ini. Dengan segera, ia berganti pakaian dan menuju kafe Akatsuki. Disana ia sering membeli es krim bersama Sasuke.

Sakura memakai kaos putih oblong dengan corak bergambar kelinci di bagian depan dan dipadukan dengan cardigan bewarna pink polos. Bawahannya ia memakai celana jeans santai selutut bewarna biru tua dan alas kaki berupa sandal jepit dengan aksen pita bewarna pink di bagian depannya. Sederhana, tapi manis.

Ia tersenyum riang saat melihat kafe Akatsuki sudah di depan pintu. Saat akan membuka pintu, alangkah terkejutnya Sakura. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan matanya sehitam malam tengah duduk santai di salah satu meja di dalam kafe. Dan ia bersama seorang gadis. Gadis berambut merah marun dan memakai kacamata. Ia mengenal gadis itu. Karin. Kapten tim cheerleader dan orang yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Sasuke di sekolah.

Sakura memandang miris dari depan etalase kaca kafe. Hatinya terasa perih, bukan hanya karena melihat keakraban mereka berdua, tapi juga karena **Sasuke membohonginya.** Inikah urusan keluarga yang dimaksudnya? Entah. Yang jelas otaknya memerintahkanbSakura untuk segera berlari meninggalkan kafe itu, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan pelayan yang sudah mempersilahkannya masuk.

Gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut yang dipotong sebahu itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam di bantal untuk meredam isak tangisnya. Teganya Sasuke membohonginya. Ia tidak akan marah kalau ternyata Sasuke memang berpacaran dengan Karin. Ia akan mundur demi kebahagiaan sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Tapi kenapa harus sampai berbohong?

Sakura lelah memikirkannya. Ia terus menangis sampai wajahnya sembab dan akhirnya lelah dan segera tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut soft pink sepinggang itu sedikit menahan nafas saat merasakan sesak di dadanya. Wajahnya kembali ia tundukkan, dan kedua tangannya semakin mengepal erat. Ia menyesal. Menyesal? Kenapa?

Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, bukan? Ia menyesali kebodohannya dulu. Tiap manusia memang menyimpulkan dari apa yang dilihatnya saja. Bahkan itu cenderung melenceng dari kejadian yang sebenarnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke. Mulai dari sapaan Sasuke yang tidak ia tanggapi. Pura-pura tidak dengar bila Sasuke memanggilnya. Dan lainnya. Kebohongan Sasuke kemarin benar-benar membuat Sakura kesal. Bahkan, ia pulang tanpa bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari gerbang SMA Konoha dan menyeberangi jalan sampai ada suara berat yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengacuhkannya. Ia tak perduli. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya. Sakura ingin berontak, tapi karena tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya, usahanya sia-sia.

"Hei, kau... hah… kenapa? Hah… hah…" ucap Sasuke terengah-engah sambil tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Lalu ia mendongak menatap wajah Sakura, yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura diam. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tetap memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan sang onyx.

Merasa jengkel karena terus diacuhkan, Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura. Ia memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Mencari alasan dari emerald jernih itu kenapa Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya hari ini.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura memegang kedua tangan Sasuke di wajahnya dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak apa-apa!" jelas Sakura lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Lalu memberikan sepucuk surat dengan amplop bewarna putih bersih di tangan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Hn, baca saja. Ah, sekarang aku harus latihan basket. Oh ya, besok kutunggu jawabanmu ya. Jaa!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari kembali ke sekolah.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke amplop di tangannya.

'Jawaban apa maksudnya? Oh, apa ia ingin memberi tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Karin dan meminta restuku sebagai temannya?'

Sakura mendengus. Ia memasukkan amplop pemberian Sasuke ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat membaca surat itu. Lalu ia mulai melangkah pulang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dan teriakan histeris orang-orang dari belakangnya. Sakura segera berbalik, dan mata emeralnya melebar melihat hal dihadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara semakin kencang menerpa wajah Sakura. Angin seakan membawa kesedihannya. Berusaha menghibur hati gadis itu walau sedikit. Udara pun terasa jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tapi hal itu tetap membuat gadis berambut softpink itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Lagi, ia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya kembali ia tutup. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan meminta laut untuk membawa semua derita dan kepedihan hatinya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, membelok ke masa lalu. Sebulir air mata jatuh. Membasahi pipi putih bersih gadis itu. Terus mengalir ke dagu. Lalu jatuh ke tanah dan meresap ke dalamnya. Ah, andai saja waktu itu…

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan rambut softpink sebahu itu sangat shock. Mata emeralnya menatap tidak percaya nama yang tertulis di batu nisan makam yang ada di hadapannnya sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sungguh hal ini membuatnya terpukul. Ia bahkan belum menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa ia meninggalkannya secepat ini? Kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya?

Sasuke Uchiha, meninggal dalam kecelakaan di depan SMA Konoha. Hit and run. Tabrak lari. Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi sesaat setelah ia bertemu Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka itulah saat terakhir ia bertemu Sasuke.

Suara isak dan tangis keluarga dan teman-teman Sasuke memenuhi area pemakan umum Konoha tersebut. Tak terkecuali semua murid disekolahnya, dan tentu saja para fansgirl Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seorang fansgirl Sasuke –Shion- mendorong Sakura agak keras. Membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang terduduk di tanah. Gadis beramput keperakan itu menatap Sakura tajam sekaligus penuh kebencian. Ia menodong Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ucapnya sarkastik. Gadis-gadis lain juga menatap Sakura sama, penuh kebencian. Sakura pun sedikit gemetar dibuatnya.

"Gara-gara kau, Sasuke-sama meninggal. Ia tertabrak mobil karena bolos latihan demi menemuimu!" teriaknya sambil berurai air mata.

"Iya, seharusnya kau yang mati!" celetuk gadis lainnya.

"Iya, kau perempuan sialan!"

"Kau saja yang mati!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya dan mengatupkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Cukup. Cukup! Tak tahukah mereka betapa terpukulnya Sakura atas kematian Sasuke? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari belakang Sakura.

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan kalian? Kalian tak berhak bicara begitu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Ya, apa kalian tidak malu, hah?" terdengar suara lain dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Sakura melihat ke belakang. Ah, itu teman-teman Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka.

Namun Sakura tak memperdulikan mereka. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan area pemakaman. Ia terus berlari, bahkan ia tak peduli sudah berapa orang pejalan kaki lainnya yang ia tubruk. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir dari tadi.

Ia sampai di pantai. Pantai ini tempat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke…

Sakura terduduk di atas pasir putih pantai itu. Ia sudah lelah. Benarkah seharusnya aku yang mati, Sasuke? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau yang malah pergi?

Sebuah surat terjatuh dari kantong kemeja Sakura. Ia mengambil surat itu. Mata emeraldnya meneliti surat itu. Gara-gara surat ini, Sasuke sampai mati. Apa surat ini begitu penting? Sakura lalu merobek surat itu, namun saat baru setengahnya tiba tiba hatinya berontak, memaksa untuk membacanya. Sakura pun menuruti hatinya. Perlahan, ia membuka dan membaca tiap huruf yang tertulis di surat itu.

**To: Sakura**

**Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf, kemarin aku sudah membohongimu.**

**Sebenarnya aku bukannya ada urusan keluarga. Tapi aku menemui Karin, karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku konsultasikan dengannya.**

Sakura mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Lalu ia kembali membaca surat itu.

**Kau tahu? Aku… sudah lama memperhatikanmu.**

**Kau yang selalu bekerja keras, rajin, semangat. **

**Aku sangat mengagumi dirimu yang seperti itu.**

Jadi Sasuke sebenarnya tak berniat membohonginya? Tapi kenapa? Sakura pun kembali membaca tulisan dengan tinta hitam di kertas putih itu.

**Tapi, terkadang kau sangat memaksakan diri.**

**Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu.**

**Aku tak ingin senyum indah itu menghilang dari wajahmu.**

Apa yang ingin kau katakana, Sasuke?

**Mungkin kau akan menganggapku pengecut, **

**Tapi kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku benar-benar tak ahli dalam hal begini...**

**Sebenarnya, aku… aku mencintaimu…**

**Sudah sangat lama, Sakura**

**Sejak kita kecil dulu..**

**Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku, Sakura?**

**-Sasuke-**

Sakura menatap surat itu tak percaya. Jadi ini? Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini yang Sauke inginkan? Sakura meremas surat itu pelan. Air matanya kembali melesat keluar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Aku… aku juga… mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" gumamnya lirih.

"Tidak… aku SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE-KUN!"

Ia berteriak, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Mengapa ia tak mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, seperti dulu? Seandainya Sasuke masih ada disini… Seandainya Kami-sama memberi kesempatan padanya sekali lagi… Seandainya… Seandainya…..

.

.

.

.

.

Mata emerarld gadis itu kembali terbuka. Mata sayu gadis itu kini tertumpu pada sepucuk surat di tangannya. Memandang surat itu, semakin membuat mata emerald itu meredup. Hatinya kembali merana.

Ditahannya air mata saat merasa matanya mulai memanas. Ia katupkan kedua mata indah itu sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi tetap saja, sekuat apapun ia menahannya, percuma. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk mata emerald gadis itu. Lalu ia menangis. Melepaskan semua beban yang tersa sudah sangat berat dipundaknya. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya pun bergetar.

"Woooooiii… Sakura-chan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat empat orang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dua orang lelaki, yang satu berambut kuning jabrik agak panjang –yang memanggilnya barusan-, Naruto dan seorang berambut hitam klimis, Sai sedang tersenyum sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Dan dua orang perempuan, seorang berambut indigo panjang sepinggang dan bermata lavender, Hinata Hyuugadan seorang lagi rambutnya bewarna pirang pucat panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang, Ino Yamanaka yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya. Mereka semua memakai pakaian bewarna hitam polos. Sama seperti Sakura.

Naruto langsung nyerocos tak karuan begitu sampai di hadapan Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang sejak peringatan kematian Teme tadi siang, ternyata kau disini!" ujarnya panik.

Ino, yang saat itu berada di samping Naruto langsung menghadiahi temannya itu sebuah jitakan yang lumayan keras di kepala Naruto.

"Berisik, Naruto" ujarnya kesal.

"Sakiiiiit" Naruto memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. Sementara Hinata, Sai dan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kekonyolan teman mereka itu.

"Su-sudahlah, hentikan" kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan, saat ia mulai melihat akan adanya peperangan -oh , itu berlebihan- pertengkaran antara Ino dan kekasihnya. Sementara Sai hanya melihat mereka dengan senyum tak jelas *plakk*

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat kekonyolan teman-temannya. Setidaknya, ia tak sendirian di dunia ini. Masih ada orang yang mendukung dan memperhatikannya. Lalu ia melihat surat di tangannya itu sekilas lalu menatap langit.

'Kau dengar Sasuke? Aku baik-baik saja. Meski sudah lima tahun kau pergi, kau akan tetap ada di hatiku. Di hati kami. Selalu, dan untuk selamanya…'

.

.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**Heuh, gajeeee…. Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah Michi bikin! *bangga?*  
**

**Ini fic pelampiasan stress karena nilai ulangan kimia Michi yang hancur dan ujian semester tanggal tiga belas nanti. Jadinya Sasuke mati deh *digebuk Sasuke Fc***

**Gomen kalau ceritanya ga jelas dan feel nya gak dapet **

***bungkuk-bungkuk ke reader***

**Bai de wey-?-, mungkin ini fic terakhir yang Michi publish tahun ini,**

**Michi lagi miskin ide buat ngelanjutin fic yang lain Dx**

**Oh iya, reader semua, bisa tolang Michi beri tahu kapan saja tanggal ultah**

**setiap chara di Naruto?**

**Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!**

**Nee, Review, please? (#^_^#) *babak belur***


End file.
